Dollverse
by Delusive Lorn
Summary: Dollverse is an AU in which an indirect hierarchy rules. Characters are transferred from countries to title-influenced humans that continue on their daily lives as Dolls, Collectors, Makers, or Citizens. These titles influence their income, health, and status. This is a "guidebook" to an AU created by friends and I.
1. A very short introduction

This is an outlet for an AU my friends and I created. For the most part this story will be explanations, rules, and simple short stories of this AU.

The AU is known as Dollverse and is completely original (besides the hetalia characters which belong to Hidekaz Himaruya).

My friends and I have put much thought into it and felt like putting it here! We hope you enjoy it!


	2. Titles

**The thing that makes Dollverse, Dollverse are the titles. Titles are very important and are the key role in the society. Certain Titles give certain benefits to people. These are only basic outlines though, with small details. **

* * *

**Titles**

**DOLLS****-** are ordinary people who are physical transformed into having a Barbie-like body. They are completely normal men and women, but their physical appearance is simply changed to an unrealistic and "super" beauty. DOLLS serve as prostitutes, escorts, trophy spouses, models, art, and most commonly, pieces of human status that look pretty and make their COLLECTORS look and feel good.

DOLLS can be traded after they have been purchased, discarded, or thrown out. It is possible for DOLLS become MAKERS, and can retire from the DOLL life when the COLLECTOR permits it. While DOLLS can simply be used for sex and status, they can also become life-long friends and companions of their MAKER and/or COLLECTOR. Retired DOLLS can continue living in their COLLECTOR's home or they can move out and live life as a normal CITIZEN. DOLLS can also work in the COLLECTOR household and are often seen around the home when visitors are there, serving the purpose of decorations to show the status and wealth of the COLLECTOR.

The process of becoming a DOLL is a series of excruciating procedures, surgeries, physical therapy, and training that is all done by the MAKER. Before the procedures however, the normal person is either requested by a COLLECTOR and/or MAKER or is sent to a DOLL FACTORY. Rich or poor, ignorant or genius, beautiful or not, boy or girl, anyone can become a DOLL when someone wants them to.  
DOLLS form a very strong emotional, friendly, trusting, and sometimes sexual attachment to their MAKER. When a MAKER is first starting they usually keep the first DOLL they make as a trophy or token of achievement.

DOLLS can marry other people, most of the time they marry other DOLLS and when they are the COLLECTORS favorite, their COLLECTOR. DOLLS can have children, they usually become DOLLS themselves as well; when a DOLL and a COLLECTOR have a child, that child usually becomes a DOLL and are used as a gift to fellow COLLECTORS when the two business people are trying to reach an agreement or make official ties between the families or companies.

It is possible for DOLLS to start their own business and separate themselves from DOLL culture. They might become COLLECTORS, MAKERS, or return to the simple life of a CITIZEN. These are "Ex-Dolls". They still hold the beauty of a DOLL but do not submit themselves to the comfortable life style of one. They usually work very hard to try and assert their independence from COLLECTORS. In some cases they are very respected, but many others frown upon this choice.

**Common Dolls** (personal headcanons):

Mathew Williams (Canada)

Feliciano Vargas (North Italy)

Lovino Vargas (?) (South Italy)

Roderich Eldenstein (?) (Austria)

Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary)

Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus)

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Raivis Galante (Latvia)

Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania)

Tino Väinämöinen (Finland)

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo [doll/ex-doll] (Spain)

Francis Bonnefoy [doll/ex-doll] (France)

Wang Yao [doll/ex-doll] (China ...get it? He's a CHINA DOLL)

(These ones have no official name so I'm just putting down their country)

Seychelles

Belgium

Ukraine

Liechtenstein

Norway

Iceland

* * *

**COLLECTORS****-** are rich, wealthy, somewhat royal, business men and women. COLLECTORS, like all rich people, enjoy the finer things in life such as art, status, money, power, sex, and authority- and what better way to show that you have all that than through the human presence of a DOLL. COLLECTORS use DOLLS for sex, making them feel good, making them look good, the main event at parties (performers), friendships, gifts to other COLLECTORS, a workforce in the home, and being part of the harem. All rich people, whether political, business, gang-lord, king or queen, or aspiring, power hungry schemer needs and usually has many DOLLS.

COLLECTORS use their DOLLS to gain acceptance into the rich or COLLECTOR community. Once a COLLECTOR decides to obtain a DOLL they can either hire a MAKER and petition someone to be changed, buy one at the auction, or buy some from a MAKER business, or DOLL STORE. Once a COLLECTOR buys a DOLL they can do as they please with them, however, DOLLS are protected under several rights and if a COLLECTOR is suspected or caught in the act of abusing their DOLLS their business can be terminated, their license taken away and may be shunned or kicked out of the COLLECTOR community.

Some COLLECTORS purely use DOLLS for sex and objectify them as artistic pieces in the home and can later trade them or discard them, some COLLECTORS buy their friends and family members to ensure their safety and give them a job as well as have a friend among them, others have very few or one DOLL and can fall in love and get married to said DOLL. Whatever the relationship that the DOLL and COLLECTOR have, the DOLL will always serve his or her purpose of making the COLLECTOR look like a wealthy, powerful, and respectable person.

**Common Collectors:**

Ivan Braginsky (Russia)

Gilbert Beilshmidt (Prussia)

Roderich Eldenstein (?) (Austria)

Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Sadık Adnan (Turkey)

Mathias Køhler (Denmark)

Wang Yao (China)

Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary)

* * *

**MAKERS ****- **are highly educated, artistic, and are perfectionists. Most MAKERS were surgeons or doctors before specializing in the practice of DOLL MAKING. Along with normal medical or surgical education, MAKERS must learn cosmetology, sculpting, and different painting techniques.

MAKERS usually come from rich families that know a COLLECTOR or own DOLLS. While a normal CITIZEN can become a MAKER it is very expensive and then getting your name popular enough to be allowed into auctions or hired by a COLLECTOR is hard without having a rich, famous tie to someone else.  
During the MAKING process, a MAKER must make the DOLL in progress be as comfortable as possible during the emotional and traumatic time. When MAKERS are creating their DOLLS not only are they training their bodies in this change, but they are training the DOLLS to be the proper etiquette of DOLL behavior and what life will be like for them. An experienced MAKER can scout for CITIZENS and petition them to become a DOLL. When MAKERS find a boy or girl they would like to change, they can pay that boy or girl's family a fee to finalize the contract. Once a DOLL in progress has been purchased, they are under the ownership and authority of the MAKER or COLLECTOR that the MAKER works for. MAKERS can work on their own, in a MAKER company or business with multiple MAKERS, or under a contract with a COLLECTOR.

MAKERS and DOLLS become very close and some DOLLS can work for MAKERS as a model DOLL during the procedure and can help train DOLLS in progress for their next stage of life. The more artistic and creative the DOLL appears, the more the MAKER's work becomes in demand among COLLECTORS and businesses. Art is a big part of the DOLL world and when DOLLS walk the auction line they must do so in a model-like, artistic fashion to the appeal of the COLLECTORS.

**Common Makers:**

Ludwig Beilshmidt (Germany)

Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden)

Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Arthur Kirkland (England)

Alfred F. Jones [Apprentice] (America)

Wang Yao (China)

Ivan Braginsky (Russia)

* * *

**CITIZENS****- **are the common folk of lower or middle class. They hold simple jobs and occupations and tend to live humbly. The CITIZENS hold the highest population, since high wealth is hard to obtain, approximately 83 percent of the world populace is made up of CITIZENS.

The only way for a CITIZEN to move up the social latter is through business and genetics. Businesses mostly start off small and could possibly attract a COLLECTOR if they do well. If a COLLECTOR wishes to, he/she could buy the business and give a DOLL and a large sum of money to the CITIZEN. The CITIZEN then can become a COLLECTOR by buying new DOLLS with their given sum. They may also wish to go off and practice medical and cosmetics in the hopes of becoming a MAKER. Rarely does a new business owner become a DOLL.

Once a CITIZEN has a large amount of money they might turn members of their families into DOLLS so that they as well are given a proper lifestyle. In some cases a COLLECTOR or MAKER might see a CITIZEN and wish to turn him/her into a DOLL.

In fact many CITIZEN families consist of 6 children or more, in hopes one child might catch a COLLECTOR or MAKER'S fancy, which will then boost the family's status. This though has led to overpopulation and laws have been set for no more than 5 children. Once you have 4 children or more you have to pay special taxes for said children.

**Common Citizens:**

Eduard von Bock (Estonia)

Im Yong Soo (South Korea)

Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

Basch/Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary)

Liechtenstein


	3. Dolls: Extended Explanation

**For the sake of explanation we'll be using Matthew Williams as an example Doll in different scenarios and settings. These scenarios will be simple layouts of different actions and day to day activities that a Doll might go through.**

* * *

**Scenario 1: A Citizen turned into a Doll.**

Let's say that Matthew is a Citizen of a small family. He is the only child of the family, which is quite rare. But since a Collector is his 2nd uncle (for a family to be a considered a Citizen family, you cannot have any relatives of higher class in your first ring of family. i.e. cousins, uncles, grandparents. Only 2nd cousins, uncles, grandparents and beyond are considered to be "outside the familiar zone) his parents do not have to worry too much about status.

So Matthew might be out shopping or working in the family store when a Collector comes up to him. This Collector has taken a fancy to Matthew's appearance and wishes for him to be changed into a Doll. This can lead to many different results.

**1.) Matthew could decline the offer** (which isn't unusual if a Citizen is raised without the need to become one).

If he does decline, the Collector will most likely go after him, begging, bribing, and pleading to become a Doll. Eventually, after Matthew continues to decline, the Collector will start to bribe the parents, paying them off for their child. Many times a parent will sell their child, knowing the child will be safe and taken care of.

**2.) Matthew could accept the offer right away** (this is common for lower class families or for families that do not get along).

With this option Matthew will return to his family only one time to pack and to say goodbye. In most cases of this type of acceptance, Matthew will not give any money, or any status towards them after his departure. He will completely remove his identity from his parent's vision to his Collector's. Most cases he will become a submissive soul, doing anything to please the Collector as long as he doesn't have to go back to his poisonous family.

**3.) Matthew could do legal acceptance** (Legal acceptance are for those from either a middle class family, or a family with good relations and ties)

By having a legal acceptance, Matthew is under contract to be changed into a Doll at a later time. It could be a low as a month or as long a multiple years. These contracts cannot be broke and are usually the most common form of Citizen to Doll transfer.

During the time Matthew is waiting to become a Doll, money will be sent to the Citizen's family. After the procedures finished, money will be cut off. Doll's will be allowed to visit and see their family if they wish. In some cases the Doll can send money to their family if the Collector accepts.

* * *

**Scenario 2: A Doll born in a Collector's family**

Now let's say that Matthew is a child of a Doll. It doesn't matter if the parent is a Doll and Collector or two Dolls. Either way Matthew is born in higher status that does not have a Maker in it.

Matthew will be raised with either Collector practice (this will be explained in further chapters) or Doll Etiquette.

Doll Etiquette involves many things. Young children being raised with Doll Etiquette are taught small examples, such as which fork to eat a salad with, which fashion is proper for a Doll, and will start teaching a trade of art to the child.

As the child grows older simple etiquette becomes more serious and is taught through life lessons constantly. Books have been written and many scriptures describe manners that date back to the 1800s. A stricter disciplinary Collector may make the Doll-to-be read such books.

An excerpt of one book details the proper naming of a Collector and Doll during social events. This excerpt is used by very old-fashioned Collectors, and in some places, considered demeaning:

_"A lady or man should not say 'my Collector,' except among intimates; in every other case he or she should address him or her by his or her name, calling him 'Mr.' and her 'Ms.' It is equally proper, except on occasions of ceremony, and while he or she is quite young, to designate him or her by his or her given name._

_Never use the initial of a Collector's name to designate him or her; as 'Mr. P.,' 'Ms. L.,' etc. Nothing is so odious as to hear a Doll speak of his or her Creator, or, indeed, anyone else, as 'Mr. B.'_

_How a Doll should be spoken of by its Collector. - It is equally improper for a Collector to say "my Doll,' except among very intimate friends; he or she should mention the Doll as 'Ms. or Mr. So-and-so.' When in private, the expression 'my dear,' or merely the given name, is considered in accordance with the best usage among the more refined"._

This however is a very old method of addressing one another and has now been updated to modern times.

Along with etiquette, Dolls-to-be will be raised with the arts. All Dolls have a specific art they have mastered. Some it is an instrument, others with paint, and most commonly Dolls are given a talent of dance and song. With this talent, Dolls can entertain guests at parties held by their Collector.

With Matthew being born within the house of a Collector (no matter if the Collector is a parent or not) he will be taught the same rules his Doll parent(s) follows, this way he will most likely become a Doll for a close family member of the Collector, or stay with said Collector.

* * *

**A very simple list of things a Doll may do throughout the course of a day in no particular order:**

1.) Cook

2.) Go shopping (mostly for fashionable items, but will pick up things if the Collector asks)

3.) Entertain guests/ attend parties

4.) Work jobs for Collectors or at a Doll House

5.) Stand there and look pretty

6.) Have sex with their Collector

7.) Go out to restaurants or bars with other Dolls

8.) Go to clubs specifically for Dolls

9.) Be a supportive friend to Collector and Dolls alike

10.) Bathe with elaborate soaps and scents and threaten to never come out

11.) Beauty sleep

12.) A checkup with the Doll's Maker

13.) Practice artistic trade

14.) Go to spa/salon

15.) Spend quality time with Collector


	4. Collectors: Extended Explanation

For the sake of explanation we'll be using Francis Bonnefoy as an example Collector in different scenarios and settings. These scenarios will be simple layouts of different actions and day to day activities that a Collector might go through.

* * *

Scenario 1: A Doll becomes a Collector.

Let's say that Francis is a Doll, but has become unhappy with the lifestyle. Perhaps he is too adventurist, maybe he wants to open a business, or perhaps he just wants to be in control. Either way, Francis has the option to change his title from Doll to Collector.

The first thing Francis must do is decide how to become a Collector. Collectors have a large amount of money and he will need said money to change his title. This is where the choices come in.

**1.) Francis could ask his current Collector (most Collectors are honored when a Doll asks them for help with Collectorhood, but they usually will not give much money).**

If he does ask his Collector, he can get a variety of answers.

The longer you have stayed with the Collector, the more likely you're going to get money due to the long companionship you've had. But because you've had such a long companionship the Collector may not want to let you go.

The Collector may say no if he or she is very formal. Many compare divorce to the act of a Doll leaving his or her Collector. The Collector could decline, if either proud of tradition or does not want the Doll to leave. At the same time, the Doll could treat his/her leaving as a divorce, demanding money or involving the law.

**2.) Francis could join a business or start one (this is the more common taken route, due to most Collectors getting their power from here).**

Let's say Francis wanted to gain status by joining a business. He could either join a corporation run by Collectors, or a higher wealth shop by Citizens. Some Dolls have their own careers usually in spas or salons.

Whichever job he decides, it'll take some time before he can gain enough money and status.

If Francis joins the corporation he'll start a little below the middle. Being a Doll will make him a favorite of the Collectors that run the place, but will also keep him in the title that he wants to change. He'll have little chance of moving up, but will never move down.

If Francis joins a shop by Citizens then he will be treated as a Citizen. He will be given no special treatment that Dolls are usually treated with. This gives him a fair chance to move up and get status, but because the Doll lifestyle has next to no real work, it will be tough.

If Francis joins a "Doll career" (usually jobs within the beauty or relaxation department) then he will be with other Dolls that are similar to him. These jobs pay well and will give him enough money to buy a Doll within a few months. That will give him much status amongst the Collectors. There is not much downfall to this job until you become a Collector, in which you will need to take another job.

Now that Francis has enough money, he will need to buy Dolls.

While Francis does not have the title of Collector yet, he can buy a Doll.

Dolls have different feelings about another ex-Doll buying them. Some see it as a bad omen; others see it as a great opportunity for the Collector to sympathize with them.

* * *

Scenario 2: A Collector born in a Doll's family

Now let's say that Francis is a child of a Doll. It doesn't matter if the parent is a Doll and Collector or two Dolls. Either way Francis is born in higher status that does not have a Maker in it.

Francis will be raised with either Collector practice or Doll Etiquette (refer to previous chapter).

Collector practice involves many things. Young children being raised with Collector practice are taught light discipline and business, such as which stocks are good investments, what to look for in a Doll, and even given small jobs to make money.

As the child grows older simple tasks become more serious and are taught through the Collector of his/her parents. The Collector to be will usually be stripped of any money and must work long and hard hours to be given any. The little money the young Collector is given will be taken away if he/she spends it on unnecessary items or poor stocks.

Many Collectors have written books detailing the life of being a Collector. A small excerpt defines the responsibility one must endure:

"A Collector is the very soul of a Doll, and must react with care and respect to their Doll(s). A Doll is to wear, make, and be what you like, and if the Doll is unhappy it is completely and utterly your fault. If your Doll cries, he/she cries because you have done something wrong. There is no excuse for your Doll(s) being unsatisfactory other than you have failed as a Collector.

The Doll has given his/her life to you as a Collector, and each life is precious to care for. So be uncorrupt, be well, be firm, be commanding, be ideal. You will be unsuccessful otherwise".

This is a very extreme but highly respected way of being a Collector. Many are unable to fully be devoted due to the many Dolls a Collector will usually have, and tend to slip with certain care and respect to each individual.

Along with these practices of business and caring, a Collector must work on social skills. It is nearly impossible to be a Collector and not have the ability to speak publicly.

Because of this, Collectors to be will usually go speech groups that will teach them public speaking and social etiquette. They will also attend many formal parties and host them as well to boost their reputation and status.

With Francis being born in a Doll family (regardless of having a Collector as a parent or both Dolls) he will be raised with a respect for Dolls that will gain him popularity with others. That will be very useful when the time comes to adopt Dolls.

* * *

A list of activities a Collector may do in a day in no particular order:

Attend parties

Bring Doll to Maker for checkup

Spend quality time with Doll(s)

Discuss business plans with other Collectors

Order Dolls from Makers

Run the business (whatever it may be)

Screw around

Go to Collector clubs

Get drunk

Live the high life


End file.
